A kiss, a tear Farewell, mi amor…
by face.7.0
Summary: When Kagome runs into Inuyasha and Kikyo in the woods, she has a surprising reaction. You might be just a little suprised. added 8 years later What is Kagome greeted with when she happens upon the feudal era for the first time in eight years? -DISCONTINU
1. Chapter 1

_A kiss, a tear. Farewell, mi amor…_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu.

When Kagome runs into Inuyasha and Kikyo in the woods, she has a surprising reaction. One-shot

00000000000000000000000

There they stood in silence, the glow of her soul skimmers shining eerily around them. The woman looked hauntingly beautiful, as she always did, her skin fair and pale and raven locks that flowed like water down her back. Her lips, however…

Kikyo's lips were of dull rose, a shade too dark for life, but not quite dim enough for death. Understandably. This priestess was the walking dead, after all…

Inuyasha sighed. I sat behind a tree, unable to move. Why was it that during these…situations, I'd lose all power over my body? Like another force was compelling me to stay. I strained my ears to hear something, anything. Shifting, breathing, the wind blowing through the canopy of treetops above our heads.

My head reeled with memories and emotions, my heart longing to gain control over my legs and just walk over to them, take Inuyasha in my arms and live happily ever after. The nagging in the back of my mind told me to run, run far away and never look back. I knew I couldn't do that, though… Running away from things never quite solves them. Not to mention the hundreds of demons that roamed these woods at night. There was that to consider-

"Inuyasha…"

I held my breath, waiting to hear more. I felt like my head was going to burst with anticipation.

"K-kikyo…"

Heard more shifting upon the grassy forest floor, a sharp intake of breath…

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried in surprise.

I stood, raising myself from my crouched position. I was better than that…I owed it to myself to just leave them be and give them my blessing if that was what they truly desired…each other.

My heart tore, and I clutched my chest in pain, my eyes burning, fighting to release the tears I so desperately tried to contain. I heard a surprised gasp. Moaning quietly, I stepped out from behind the tree, knowing Inuyasha had finally noticed me. He had smelt my tears.

"Kagome!" He whispered, either in shock or simply embarrassed. I found myself smiling, waving it off, which placed a rather horrified look on the half-demon's face, his amber eyes twinkling with curiosity.

I was glad to see I had maintained my composure, dignity and all. The tears remained locked up inside as I neared the boy who I loved so dearly and the woman I loathed so much.

"Kagome…" he whispered again, concern and something I couldn't quite place filling his voice. I think he was as surprised as I was that I hadn't run off.

I felt Kikyo's cold stare on me the entire while I was there.

"Inuyasha," I said, looking directly into those amber orbs. I turned and faced Kikyo, the same genuine smile on my face. "Kikyo…" Swallowing hard, I reached my hands round my neck, my fingers toying with the silver clasp of the chain on which the Shikon Jewel rest.

Inuyasha watched with wide eyes. Just what was it that I was doing, he wondered, his ears twitching every so often.

I clasped the near complete Jewel in my hand, holding it out to Kikyo, who shared no look of shock, but a gaze of distrust instead.

"Here," I said, my voice amazingly calm, "Take this Kikyo, and protect it. You can care for it better that I ever did." I smiled, nodding approvingly. Inuyasha watched in horror.

"I can't protect it where I'm going anyways," I added, to rid myself of her confused glare. My hand still outstretched, I removed my fingers and showed her the shimmering, tiny item.

"Kagome…what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, staring at me hard. "Where are you going that you can't protect the jewel…?"

"Home, Inuyasha," I said softly, longing for Kikyo to just take the Jewel and leave me be.

He paused, clearly very confused about what I had meant.

Kikyo's expression vanished, her eyes full of deep hatred towards me replaced by that same eerie, impassive stare they always held. My incarnation turned away, her back to myself and Inuyasha and the jewel as well.

"I'm impressed," she said, her icy voice tearing through my confidence like a knife. I shook for a moment, still intimidated by the older woman.

"Farewell. You never truly belonged here in the beginning." Fading into the thicket, the tragic priestess vanished into the forest, the light of her soul skimmers fading in the thick fog.

My hand remained out, my arm quivering slightly. I returned my hand to my heart, the jewel enclosed in my fingers once more.

"..K-kagome?"

I looked up, my eyes meeting those of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, take it."

"What…are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked, his voice uncertain. "What do you mean you can't protect it anymore..?"

I watched him, also turning my back on him.

"What do you mean you're going home?" he asked quietly, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"I'm going home…and I'm staying there, Inuyasha."

I received no reply.

I knelt on the ground, fingering the crystal orb affectionately. This small item symbolized my emotions, my pain, my hatred, my love. I had to go home, but without the burden of these memories. Placing the jewel on the ground, I said a small prayer and stood.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Without another word, I walked into the forest, free from the captivating grasp of anger, hurt, affection. Wandering through the forest, I happened upon the well and smiled, my tears completely gone now. I slide my legs over the edge and fell down, a sensational blue light engulfing me as I left this world and entered the next.

0000000000000000000000000

Hmm, it was a little suicidal I guess, near the end. More symbolic than anything.

Please review, thanks! I may just have to do a sequel where she comes back years and years later….

Thanks!


	2. 8 years later and it still hurts

_Things Change…_

Well, you guys wanted a sequel, so here she blows. This is going to be a longer story…so yeah…

Summary: Years later, Kagome returns to the feudal era of Japan to apologize for leaving way back when. But sadly, when you're gone for ten years, you find things change, some times, things you never thought would. But…can you fix things?

Disclaimer: pfft, right like _I_ would own Inuyasha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A silver, ghostly light filled my room, casting shadows on the walls. Yawning softly, I pushed myself up with great effort. My long dark hair cradled my tired face as I tried to wake myself up just a little more. Taking a deep breath, I reluctantly removed my warm green bed covers from my body and slid my feet to the cool wood floor.

I stretched a bit, eying the window curiously. It was still night, early but not quite morning. So why was it that I had awakened? Was it the moon?

The moon, a spherical goddess that shone cross the sky, her light sparkling deep in the envious sea, equal to that of the sun, but much more mysterious. I sighed shakily. As beautiful as it were, the moon had always disturbed me slightly. Especially the night of the absent moon. The night _he _would be vulnerable.

I was actually quite surprised at myself. I had long since forgotten my adventures in the feudal era. Well, not forgotten exactly…

I shook my head slightly, a funny smile tracing my features. Sliding my feet into my dark blue slippers, I left the small bedroom of my apartment and stumbled into the bathroom, deciding that if I couldn't sleep I could at least clean myself up…somewhat anyways.

I brushed my raven hair, a grin creeping onto my face. I couldn't help but smile. Today was my twenty fifth birthday. I simply had to be happy…even if it meant remembering that today was also the ten year anniversary of my falling into the well…and the eight year anniversary of the day I left…

I stared in the mirror, dark chocolate eyes reflecting my own, though somehow different. They held anger, pain, love. Nothing I could say I felt at the moment.

Tearing my world weary eyes away from the glass, I entered my moonlit room once more, falling onto my bed in exhaustion.

"Please…just let this day start and end in peace. That's all I want for my birthday."

But unfortunately, it wouldn't be so easy. And I knew that deep down. Sighing, I sat up again, glaring at the calendar hatefully. Of all times, why did today have to be my golden birthday? Knowing my family, they'd make a huge deal out of me, probably even make me stay at the shrine for longer than a day.

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment, finding myself consumed by long lost emotions. I'd kept them bottled up this long…I could handle one more day, right?

Assuring myself of this, I lay back on my bed and fell asleep in an instant.

00000000000000000

"Kagome-sama!"

Moaning softly, I raised a hand to my head, rubbing it tenderly.

"Kagome-sama!" the same voice cried again.

I sighed rather softly, raising myself from the bed once again.

"Mom?" I said aloud, confirming my assumption.

"Kagome-sama? You're still asleep?"

My mother entered my room and I shook my head, yawning softly.

"No ma, I'm awake." I stood and walked over to my vanity, hoping I could at least make myself presentable for my mother. It had been a while since I'd last visited my family at the shrine anyway…

What was I today, twenty five? Geeze…that meant Sota was twenty in a few months. I sighed. Life goes by way too fast.

"You gonna come by the shrine today?" mom asked, sounding hopeful. I groaned mentally. That was by far the _last_ place I wanted to be today… But surprisingly, I nodded. I had to do this, for my mom at least…

It wasn't so much the memory of the well that had hurt me, or of my feudal friends. It was just the dreams of what could have been…and how I'd changed so much that day way back when. Shrugging lazily, I grabbed a backpack I'd kept out the previous night, figuring my mom would want me home for the weekend or whatever.

Just because I was going home didn't mean I'd _have_ to go back to the well…right?

Right.

"Kagome?"

I looked up. My mother had a sort of concerned look creeping onto her face. I shook my head.

"Mom, don't worry about it. It's gonna be fine."

Looking at least slightly relieved, she sighed and turned out the door, motioning for me to follow. Dragging my abnormally large backpack out behind me, I left my apartment reluctantly and hopped in our old mini-van, trying desperately to prepare myself mentally…

0000000000000000000000000

Comment and I'll just have to add more. Well, actually comment if you really would like to find out what Inu and Kik were doing that night, and what _really_ happened. And also what Inuyasha went through after Kagome left…

Wooo!

-thanks-


	3. The Shrine: How things have changed

Summary: Kagome arrives back at the shrine the morning of her twenty fifth birthday, where presents and surprises await. What of her haunting past, though? Will she come by the well even if she tries to avoid it? You know it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sob

Thank you guys very much for the comments. It makes me very happy, and when I'm happy, you're happy because I write. D

So sigh back to our adventure!

And, also, I don't believe Inu and Kik were doing what you all think they were…cough

00000000000000000000

The car bobbed by rather slowly. Closing my eyes in an attempt to rest, I let the memorizing hum of the engine fill my mind with nothing by lazy daydreams. It was surprisingly hot today, even for June. I tugged at my sweatshirt, rather hot and irritated by it's clingy fabric.

After a few moments, I'd conquered the sweatshirt and it now lay in the char behind me, looking quite haggard. I leaned forward in my seat to ask my mother for a brush, but she'd beaten me to it.

"S'behind you, Kagome-sama," she spoke in her all-too-cheerful voice.

"Uh?" I mumbled, quite a contrast to her happy mood, "Oh, yeah, thanks."

Still half asleep, shockingly enough, I grasped the brush and combed through my dark locks with care. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and watched it wave to me in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile as it bounced around playfully, reminding me so much of the little kitsune I once cared for.

I dropped the brush and snapped back to reality. No, that Kagome was gone…

I really, really prayed that that Kagome was gone….

Mom eyed me wearily through the mirror. I smiled, waving it off in return, blushing from my clumsy accident. I grabbed the brush once again and placed it on the seat beside me.

"Kagome-sama?"

I looked up.

"Mom?" I replied, grateful she had shaken me from my transfixed state again.

"Time to get out, dear," she cooed softly.

And so it was!

I blushed, hiccupping an embarrassed, "Oh."

000000000000000

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama!"

I tugged my yellow backpack round my shoulders in a rather affectionate way.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" mother laughed.

Nodding vigorously, I grinned and set it carefully on the ground, removing my things from my new emerald backpack to the huge old yellow one. The shrine hadn't changed a bit as long as I lived here, though it's inhabitants had.

Sota, now a strapping young man, entered the kitchen, removing his shoes after receiving a harsh stare from mom. His girlfriend, Takako, followed suit. She really was a beautiful girl, and I admired her for it, fingering my own dark hair absent mindedly. I was quite happy for my brother. They made a lovely pair, her golden locks a contrast to his twilight hair. Things like that always had made me smile. Light and dark, night and day.

"Sis," Sota cried, pulling me into one of his bone-crushing hugs, "S'good to see you in one peace!" He chuckled deeply, mom shaking her head at him. I really missed being home like this…

"It's no lie though," Takako added, hugging me after Sota had broken his embrace. "We're glad to have you back." She released me with a cheerful smile. The two of us had grown to be something like sister. It was a good relationship, though nowhere as strong as the bond Sango and I once had.

I sighed as my eyes landed on the right end of the table, where one person should have been. Gramps had died four years ago, along with a small part of myself. Because my father had never really been…around…my grandfather always played that sort of role for me. A male figure at least.

Gulping down my soda, I looked away, brushing away the memories again. Why was it that now, of all times they were rearing their ugly heads at me, like some demon from the feudal era. Why did it haunt me so?

I choked slightly, earning myself a worried glance from mom and the others. I grinned stupidly, confirming I was fine. Excusing myself, I stood and left the kitchen, eager to explore the rest of the grounds and reacquaint myself with the place.

000000000000000000

Midday had quickly faded to evening, I noted silently. The bright orange sun fell to its place of slumber, casting red, pink, and violet shadows across the sky, like a picture found in a fairy book.

A warm breeze twisted through the air, twirling through my hair and by my still-tired face. I raised my arms and spun around like a child, thoroughly enjoying the clean air. It was incredibly relaxing to just let the wind carry you away, even if you were just imagining it.

My eyes fell onto a familiar sight; the Goshinboku, or tree of ages. My arms fell to my side as I neared the huge tree, admiring how it's branches reached towards the heavens and vanished into the silver clouds not so far above. I resisted with great difficulty the urge to climb and just climb till I lost myself in the maze of green and painted colors of the sunset and clouds.

And then I spotted another thing, the thing that tore my mind from the blissful dreams and thrust me back into my reality of woe and pain. The spot where Inuyasha had been pinned to the tree for fifty years. The spot where he and I first met, ten years ago this very day.

I felt myself losing control, as all those emotions fought to simply erupt and take over. I wouldn't allow it…not after this long.

In a blind attempt to escape this emotional attack, I closed my eyes tight and ran in the opposite direction, hoping I would race straight into the house at moment or another. Heat whipped past my face as I struggled to breath, my legs pounding on the ground beneath me while I sprinted towards my destination.

Up ahead I spotted a building, though through my watery, blurry vision I couldn't decipher just which building it was. Deciding it couldn't be the well house, I hastily opened the doors and snapped my eyes closed once again. With tears tumbling down my cheeks, I took a step forward, but something I did not expect occurred.

I tripped down the stairs before me and to my horror found this was not my house. However, by that time, it was far too late…

I had already fallen into the well. A sensational blue light engulfed me and I vanished.

00000000000000000000000

Sorry she just didn't get there yet. I didn't have enough time to put it in this chapter. But in chapter three you can be sure, she's back. Comment for more!

-thanks-


	4. Back down the rabbit hole!

Summary: So Kagome has fallen back down the well! How is it that things can be _this_ different? And how will she adjust to the strangers that are her old comrades…

Disclaimer: pfft. Do I even need to say it? Yes? growl fine, I don't own'im.

Thank you guys for the comments! They make me so fuzzy inside. D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Closing my eyes, I held my breath. It felt so strange to happen upon the well after such a long amount of time, like diving into a pool of icy water. A whisper escaped my lips as for the first time in many years I felt a prickle of fear.

What if I met Inuyasha or the others? What if a demon found me before that point? Should I just hop back right into the well and act as though nothing had happened?

So many questions. How unfortunate no one could answer them for me.

The world seemed to pause for a brief moment as the spinning stopped. Opening my eyes, I had the eerie sensation of familiarity with my new surroundings. Glancing up I spotted a deep sapphire sky, dotted with dull gray white clouds, threatening rain.

My mouth felt dry as plans slide in and out of my mind. I'd just climb up, fall back in, and go home. Yes that would work. I laughed softly at my lack of common sense, knowing I wouldn't be going home any time soon.

Correct in my assumptions, curiosity held the better of me and I climbed slowly out of the well, silvery, pale butterflies floating swiftly past my reeling head. My lips curled upward at this, though slightly. I couldn't yet allow myself to be taken with my escape of old, this foreign time of Japan.

With great effort, I managed to slide one leg after the other over the cold, stony side of the well, and breath escaped my body as I gasped in awe.

"Hasn't changed a bit!" I whispered, my voice taking on the young sound of a gleeful child.

Continuing my short monologue, I spoke softly, "I wonder where the others are."

Finally finding the will power to stand, I did so and began to walk, surprising myself even further. I winced slightly as pain shot up through my body. Glancing down I realized I'd earned myself a small cut on my ankle after having tripped down the stairs so clumsily.

"Hmph," I gurgled quietly, trying quite hard to ignore the stabbing like pain. Well, it wasn't that bad, actually. It just hurt a bit. I looked up at the heavens above me, a vast ocean full of nothing but a dull moon and dim lit clouds. Even with the dreary surroundings, the Sengoku Jidai was fantastic, like no other world.

000000000000000000

I walked slowly on through the woods, stumbling my way into a glade. With a triumphant grin plastered on my face, I spotted Kaede's village up ahead. Finding myself a bit surprised I still could recall the place, I hurried down the grassy hills to the small town, ignoring the cut on my ankle and all.

I stopped, waving like mad at the townsfolk, who ceased their daily going-ons to lend me a glance.

"Hey! It's good to see- EH?"

Many of the villager's now pointed rather sharp looking arrows at my throat, a few even equipped with spears. I noted even a small child appeared to be holding a weapon of some sort…

"H-hey!" I added, stepping back slightly. Even in ten years I hadn't been able to rid myself of those terrible bad habits of mine. In other words, I was still a bit of a klutz.

Crying out, I stumbled back and tumbled to the bottom of the hill in a head. I heard the townsfolk shout something and the next thing I knew, I was bound and gagged, similar to the first time I'd come to this town.

"Who are ye!" demanded a voice I knew all too well.

"Mraulkue!" I managed to mumbled, my voice muffled by the gag they'd forced down my throat. I growled slightly at the thing, eyeing the young man hopefully.

He nodded, annoyed slightly.

Two of the village men neared me and tore the gag from my mouth relentlessly.

Coughing slightly, I looked at him still in shock.

"Miroku?"

The infamous, lecherous monk eyed me curiously, as though contemplating something.

"You're familiar for some reason," Miroku said softly, more to himself than any one. It may have been my imagination, but I though I'd seen a smirk on his face, even if for but a brief second.

"Untie her. This girl is no threat."

I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved or insulted…

After having been freed, I stood, smiling gratefully at the monk, though still obviously confused, for he nodded.

"You are to follow me," he said, as though reading my mind. Taking on a more commanding voice, Miroku turned to the townsfolk. "And you may return to your chores. There's nothing to see here."

Some of them grumbled, but the majority were simply glad their lives were no longer in danger. Well, for now, at least.

0000000000000000000000

"Well, miss," Miroku said after a few long minutes of silence. We now sat in his own personal hut, which reminded me of Kaede's old abode. Actually, I'm pretty sure-

"You are a beautiful girl."

I blushed crimson, feeling suddenly quite self-conscious. Well, even though it _was_ Miroku, he was still a man, after all.

"Quite you," I said quietly.

He looked rather taken aback, as though surprised by _my_ commanding _him_ to do something.

"Would you," the monk began, taking my hands in his, "consider bearing my children?"

000

"Miroku, it's me!" I groaned.

He sat there, dumbfounded with a throbbing, rosy cheek, my handprint still fresh on his skin. Regaining his monk-like stature, he stared me down in concentration, trying so hard to recall from where it was he knew me.

"Oh come on, you must remember…" I pleaded, praying I hadn't just been knocked out on my fall down the well.

"You do resemble a friend of mine.." he began, trailing off. My heart leapt with relief and glee.

"But she perished nearly a decade ago."

And that was where my heart stopped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yeesh, I'm just too good to you guys. A chapter per day?

Well they are undeniably short….

Well, any who, comment to find out what the deuce Miroku is talking about. Oh, and also to unlock the mystery!

-thanks-


	5. Never Too Late to Remember

Sorry about the long wait. I was on spring vacation. And boy…I left ya'll with a cliffy too…cough sorry about that! Well, now for the thanks!

**Puppylove18:** Bah! Don't worry, you'll find out along the way. Lol, the last few chap's have been kinda lame- they'll get longer when there's more action, which'll probably be the next chapter.

**Topazchic08: **lol thanks! Definitely plan to, I was gone for so long though, so sorry about that!

**Sandrah: **Heh yeesh! Well thanks! I'm glad you're into it, that's a really good sign :D you'll find out soon enough. Inu's coming in soonish…maybe

**Jess: **BAH! I WILL! GEEZE! Lol SPRING BREAK '06 BABY! That's why :

Disclaimer: I o w n n o t h I n g a t a l l

Summary: Why on earth does Miroku think Kagome died eight years ago?

000000000000000000

"What?" I demanded, appalled at what my old comrade had just told me.

"Her name was Kagome, a friend to us all," Miroku stated, his grin quickly fading. "He told us she'd been murdered by our foulest of enemies."

I held my breath. Who had told them I'd died? Had they looked for me? What was going on?

Miroku looked pensive, as though I was no longer in the room. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I decided to speak once again.

"Who…" I began hesitantly, "Told you I-she died?"

He looked up, suddenly remembering my presence.

"My old comrade. He was-"

Shaking his head, Miroku watched me carefully.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Miroku…" I mumbled, my eyes stinging with tears, wishing his would be full of recognition as mine were. "It's me, Kagome…"

Inhaling quickly, a sharp, soft gasp of something I couldn't quite place escaped from the monk. For a moment, his eyes met mine, and he knew.

"K-kagome-chan!" he breathed in shock, relief and happiness tracing his handsome features.

He hugged me tightly, breaking into a huge smile I'd seen him only deliver to Sango on some occasions.

"Miroku!" I cried, surprised. A blush slowly crept up my cheeks, tinting them a light rosy color. I returned the embrace, allowing him time to recover from the shock of seeing his long gone friend alive.

He spoke into my hair, "We'd thought you perished…eight years…"

"I'm fine, though…" I cooed quietly, hoping he would calm down. It was hard for me to see Miroku so…sentimental…towards me anyways.

He released me, his eyes bright like they used to be, two shining orbs of violet. This was the Miroku I remembered.

"Kagome-chan it's been far, far too long," he continued, a child-like grin plastered on his face. His hand somehow found its way towards to bottom, earning him a smack.

He smirked, and I did as well, much to my dismay. I'd missed the not-so-holy-monk.

00000000

After common casualties, we'd fallen back into serious business. His eyes, though still bright, regained a sense of world wear that made him look so much older and wiser. I'd forgotten that, although they lived in the past, they would age as well.

He was now a young man of twenty seven, meaning Sango would be twenty six, Inuyasha twenty seven as well, and Shippo would be seventeen. This was getting to be a bit much…

"Kagome-chan, I still find it so hard to believe you've returned."

I shook my head, "Just '_Kagome_,' Miroku." Confused, I continued, "Why? Who told you I'd died?"

Sighing, he replied, "Inuyasha."

Looking away, I found my heart throb slightly. Why on earth would Inuyasha tell them I'd been murdered?

"I-Inuyasha told you I died? Why would he say-"

"Kagome," Miroku cut in, "I haven't seen Inuyasha since the day he'd told us you'd gone. He left us without so much as a word."

I looked away in horror. "You haven't heard anything from him? Nothing about a half-demon from anyone?" I pleaded

"There have been rumors…but as to a location not so much as a peep." He watched me, concerned.

"And Sango and Shippo?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, poking at the small campfire before us.

"Sango," Miroku began, "married that young Lord we met so long ago. Shippo left a while back as well, nearly two years after Sango and Inuyasha had gone. He'd stayed with me for a while."

"Do you-" I started, being cut off once more.

"Keep in touch?" he questioned, smiling a bit, "Yes, we do. He's found himself a mate, though. Something I'm sure he'd be glad to inform you about."

My head was spinning, faster than it had when I'd come out of the well.

"Shippo's got a mate? Sango got married?" I gawked for a moment longer, snapping back to reality in time to close my gaping mouth.

I was nearly ready to question Miroku more when a village man burst into the hut.

"Master Miroku, a horde of demons has invaded the village!"

Staff in hand, Miroku stood strong, nodding to the man.

"Get women and children into the huts and gather the town's men," he commanded. The man vanished from the hut. Miroku looked at me.

"What is it?" I questioned, standing as well.

"Demons. Tell me, do you plan to stay in the hut or can you help? The choice is yours. I'll not force you to fight if you don't wish to do so."

"Help?" I questioned. Mentally slapping myself, I thought about it. Of course! He wanted me to use a bow!

…but

But doing that would mean I was accepting this world…that things would change all over again. I wouldn't be able to forget any of this if I chose to help. One little arrow would decide the rest of my life.

From outside I heard roars and deep, scratchy voices, accompanied by the cries of women and children alike.

The choice was obvious.

I grabbed a nearby bow, a quiver full of arrows and sprinted out of the hut.

00000000000000000

Bah, sorry they're short! And apologies for not having updated in a while! Bleh reviews please!

-thanks-


	6. Encounter with a Demon

YAY FOR REVIEWS! They make me so perky as I've told you so many, _many_ times before. Well, again, mucho thanks! And here's the next chapter for yous!

D I s C L a I M e R : I own the plot, but sadly not Inuyasha.

**Topazchic08:** Woo! Thanks I plan on it!

**Jenny: **Bah okokok! I am, I will! You'll find out why Inu…and …yeah thanks!

**Crazy-for-Inuyasha: **thanks mucho! Always nice to get a moral-boosting review

**Bettychan: **Heh, thank you! Inu will show up soon enough, I thinking ..quite soon…

**Hopelessly hopeful: **Thanks! Wee I'm pumped…not sure why…but I will!

**Thereviewergirl: **I just don't see Sango with Miroku so very much, but this story's got a bit of a twist to it…and SHIPPO IS A PIMP! I very much dislike Kikyo, so you'll see what fate has befallen her (bwahaha) and as for Inu… )

**InuYasharulztheworld**bah! runs behind inu save me Inuyasha! I shall, I swear!

**Cyberlina: **Thank you! See, it's so annoying when they make Kagome all emo or sobby just because Inu's a player. Bah, she's got some backbone. gives cyberlina and kagome props

**_Summary_**: So…Kagome's decided to fight? How weird will it be for her to shoot a bow for the first time in eight years? And what does this demon want with the town?

000000000000000000

"Kagome!" Miroku whispered with admiration, racing out of the hut after me.

I looked around, making sure the villager women and children were safe. Satisfied, I faced the monk.

"They're all safe, Miroku…but where's the demon? I can't see or sense it."

He stood beside me, eyes closed. With his hands clasped in prayer, he looked like a statue of Buddha or a saint. At least that's what I thought. Opening his violet eyes, he looked to our left, and raised his staff.

Curious, I asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Locating it," he said in a concentrated voice.

A low rumble thundered beneath us, giving the land under us a strange pulse. I notched an arrow in the bow, anticipating whatever should happen.

It was a tense moment, the air thick with fear mixed with determination.

Suddenly, a massive demon erupted from the dirt ground not four feet before me. I yelped in surprise and tumbled back, narrowing my eyes as my arrow escaped my grasp.

"Kagome!" cried Miroku, who was now situated quite far from myself.

The creature slithered around, making a disturbing hiss-like noise. It wound it's gross purple tentacles around me and I did all I could.

I dropped the bow and screamed.

A few moments later, I found myself quite high above the ground and in the demons grasp. I grimaced at how disgusting the creature was and struggled to release myself from it's grip.

"Gah, ewe….let me down!" I commanded, glaring at the thing with fire in my eyes.

"You carry with you an aura, that of a priestess," the demon roared in a deep, low voice.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted, though I could barely hear him. Come to think of it I was _really_ high up.

But at the moment I suppose that didn't matter much.

"You will add much power to my strength, miko!" it growled again, tightening it's tentacles.

With my vision fading by the second, I fought with myself.

'_I've got to get out of this…I've faced worse things…'_ I thought.

Desperately, I shouted and a pink force shot out from my hands, making the demon shriek in agony.

"Yes!" I whispered.

It's tentacles removed themselves from me and I fell freely, something I hadn't thought of.

"Agh!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Miroku caught me moments before impact.

'_Ok, one free grope for houshi.'_

"Kagome, are you ok?" he questioned, his hand reaching my bottom after he was sure I was ok.

Beside my temple throbbing, I was ok, so I nodded.

"My bow," I started, grabbing it, "I won't let it fall again."

"You'll be ok, then?" continued the crooked monk.

I nodded, and he smirked, turning back to the town men.

With that out of the way, I locked my sights on the demon, who had regained it's 'intimidating' stance, and roared down at me.

Notching another arrow, I aimed for the demon's neck. I had to wait for the right moment to shoot…

The creature dove at me, flying quickly through air. It's claws and rather sharp, jagged teeth pointing hungrily at me.

Just another second…

It flew with speed, slick, plum body whistling through the cool wind-

Once more moment…

Gaining speed-

Has to be precise…

Charging, closing the space between us, inches away-

Needs to be perfect

Right before me-

"Hit…the…mark!" I cried, releasing the arrow.

It sparkled as it whizzed through the air, glowing blue and pink. The tip collided with the demon's throat, and an explosion of light engulfed the scene. A strong wind tore through, but I stood my ground, shielding my eyes from the shine.

And in another second, the light vanished, and nothing but smoke remained. I lowered my arm, and stared at what I had done.

Silence rang throughout the town, accompanied by the low howl of the wind.

Cheers and cries of thanks erupted throughout the village, children raced over to me.

"Lady Kagome!"

"You've come back to us!"

"Priestess!"

Mixed shouts and exclamations broke out as a crowd formed around me. I grinned in confusion, mumbling quiet thanks here and there.

Miroku shifted through the horde of people and shoved his way to the center. Taking my hand in his, he motioned for silence, and the cries died down almost instantly.

"Indeed, Lady Kagome has returned…" he began, smiling broadly as well, "But please, simply continue your daily lives. I'm unsure of how long she will be with us."

I saw some heads nod, others mouthing disappointed "Aww's", and others shrugging.

"Miro-"

"Come, well get you back to the well."

I frowned. Did he want me to go home? Shaking my head, I removed my hand from his and followed after him into Inuyasha's forest. Which caused me to remember…whatever had happened to him? Or Kikyo? I'd heard nothing of the two since I'd left.

Light shimmered through the tree's canopies, resting far above our heads. The smell of the forest had always relaxed me, the scent of wood and pine, mixed with roses and wildflowers of sorts.

I watched Miroku walk in front of me, his dark navy robes swayed lazily with each step he took. He hadn't said a word to me since we'd left the village. The only noises that filled the quiet were the jingling of the rings on his staff and the songs of the birds floating swiftly through the air.

"Miroku," I began. He stopped, surprising me, as I hadn't expected it. I walked up beside him and spotted the well.

"Why'd you stop so abruptly, isn't this where we were trying to-"

"Kagome, I must return to the town. I'd advise you not to linger in this world of ours much longer."

I looked at the man like he was nuts.

"What! Miroku, I just got here!"

"Take heed of my words," he continued, turning his back to me. I watched in shock, forcing myself to begin talking again.

"W-wha, Miroku! I've got questions! What happened to everybody! Miroku!" I cried, but it was too late. The monk had already vanished into the thicket.

Dumbfounded, I sat on the edge of the well, contemplating what had just happened.

"What on earth did he do that for?" I mumbled to myself, confused as ever. "Why does he want me to leave so ba…the village, something must have happened."

I looked at the well with a last glance, and stood, turning to chase after him. But, as I spun around, instead of the forest before me I saw something that made my insides churn.

"N-no…!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, I am an evil person, leaving you with yet _another_ cliffy. This chapter kinda sucked…it was hard to write for some reason…

Feh! Well, anybody wanna guess what it is she saw?

-thanks-


	7. Crossing Paths: Two Brothers

Summary: What could Kagome have possibly seen that made her so…freaked out I guess? FIND OUT NOW!

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha but sadly I have no ownership over him. (

THANK YOU EVERYBODY! And to some of yous (shrug) feh, fine. Be that way.

Here's the next chapter for you!

0000000000000000000

"Inu-Inuyasha!" I breathed my voice barely audible.

Indeed it was the half-demon that I'd cared for so deeply so long ago, but in a way, he wasn't…exactly as I'd remembered him. With long, wheezy breaths, he stared at me through crimson eyes. The frightening purple marks were etched along his cheeks, just as I'd remembered, just like in my nightmares.

Before me stood Inuyasha, in youkai form.

"Blood," he growled in a low voice, one that sounded so different from his own.

"Inuyasha…don't you," I said, my head twisting in fear, "recognize me?"

He raised his hands, his claws long and sharp, blood-soaked and shining horribly in the dim sunlight that fell through the trees into the forest. Threateningly, he growled, his nose bobbing up and down, learning my scent, my fear, my pain. As he flexed his hands, I heard a bone-grinding crack, his muscles contracting, seemingly growing with a rush of adrenaline.

Why hadn't he attacked me yet? I was defenseless. And more importantly,

What on earth had happened to him?

I found it strange that I still stood there, simply staring, when at any moment that pleased him, with one swipe of his dagger-like claws he could kill me. My mouth grew dry. My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth as I pleaded with my throat to allow me to talk again, though it was as if I'd lost my voice. I'd become speechless.

I'd always guessed Inuyasha would have moved on…been happy with another woman, or even possibly Kikyo, as much as I hated to admit it. So why was he here? Why was he like this?

He stood still, statue like, his chest rising and falling rapidly. My eyes darted to his kimono, where Tetsusaiga's scabbard rest. I searched for the hilt of the demon sword, propping out of the scabbard, but it could not be found.

"You've lost Tetsusaiga…" I managed to say. He watched me with unblinking eyes.

"Blood," he growled again, forcing fear to the front of my mind once more. "Heh, human woman, you'll make for a good kill."

Shaking, I did the only think I could.

I ran.

0000000000000000000

A flash of lightning lined its way across the darkening sky. The gray clouds, by now, had grown darker, blacker, and full of rain. Little droplets began to fall, and thunder rumbled throughout the land.

I'd just barely lost sight of Inuyasha moments ago. Paranoia overtaking me, me head was constantly darting around, my eyes monitoring every direction. He could have been anywhere.

With a muffled moan of pain, I stumbled to the ground. My eyes burned as the wind relentlessly whipped rain at my red face. Placing my hand on my side, I winced and discovered how deep Inuyasha had cut me.

I lifted my shirt, slowly, afraid of what I would see. There, on my smooth, milky skin, was a long claw mark. Blood oozed from the wound as I lowered the shirt and tried again to stand. Luckily the wind had died down, but the rain only fell harder.

"Flesh," said a voice from the depths of the woods. I turned to face him, but could see no one.

"Inuyasha!" I cried, praying he would come out.

I looked through the thicket with squinted eyes, just barely spotting the outline of a dark figure. He stepped forth, into the small amount of light, though still quite visible.

"Will you succumb to me then?" he asked in that deep, evil voice.

"You won't kill me, Inuyasha," I said firmly, standing my ground. Courage surged through me, like a wave of energy. I felt stronger, much braver.

He only smirked, revealing a rather jagged fang.

"Is that so, woman?" he questioned, clearly amused.

I nodded, knowing his question had been rhetorical, only if to reassure myself.

"Where's the Tetsusaiga?" I asked, trying to ignore the hungry looks he sent my way.

"I know not of what you speak," he replied, nearing me.

I took a step back, wary of the dark shine in his icy blue pupils. It was scary to see him like this, like he was insane. This was not how I'd remembered Inuyasha…and I wanted the old Inuyasha back…my Inuyasha.

"You must, remember," I started, hesitating as he closed the space between us. "You…have to remember, Inuyasha."

My voice was just above a whisper now.

A sudden burst of light had exploded onto the scene, like a crash of lightning. It's power threw Inuyasha and myself apart, sending me flying into the forest behind me.

I stood, rubbing my head in confusion.

"Inuyasha?" I mumbled, confused. That light had been familiar…like something I'd witnessed before.

"Are you surprised to see things in such a different way?" asked an unknown man.

"Who's there?" I demanded, shielding my eyes from the rapidly fading light. Before me stood Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted, back up against a tree.

He nodded, though very slightly. Staring my way, though not directly at me, he spoke.

"What are you doing back here?" he continued, as though I'd not said a word. His eyes held no emotion, just as they always had. Much to my dismay, I was relieved to see at least something hadn't changed.

"I…came back," I said softly, my head beginning to pound. "What happened to him?"

"I assume you mean Inuyasha," he replied, his half brother's name slipping from his mouth like poison.

I nodded, though there'd been no need for it.

"I know not, I care not. Whatever the foolish half-demon had done, it certainly didn't involve me," Sesshomaru continued, turning to leave.

"So," I began, "you don't know then?"

"Tetsusaiga no longer rests with my half brother. That is the reason of his transformation. Being the fool he is, he allowed his demon blood possession of his weak body. For whatever reason, he wanted to transform."

It was quite strange. Here I stood, lost in a forest with Sesshomaru, sopping wet. Let me say it was a rather uncomfortable situation.

'_Why? Why would he want to be like that!'_

"Why did you save me?" I said in a whisper.

He stopped, not facing me.

"I had my purposes."

The mighty dog demon vanished into the woods and again I was left alone, soaking in the dark.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" I asked myself.

00000000000000000

Bleh, this one was hard as well. )

R&R please!

-thanks-


End file.
